How to Tell a Girl You Love Her
by Halpert-fan
Summary: He was sweating all over. His hands wouldn't stop trembling. She looked so beautiful just standing there...This was by far the hardest task Sousuke would ever have to accomplish. :SousukexKaname:


**Note from the Author:** Hello everyone! I haven't done a Sousuke and Kaname fanfic yet, can you believe that? I was so disappointed...I even worked on a narrative from Kaname's point of view when I first joined so I could _write_ a story for these two, and it's taken me this long just to get one posted...and written...and everything else required...whatever that may be. Now, I'll stop taking up your time, and you can begin reading.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Full Metal Panic or any of the characters, no matter how much I may want to.

* * *

"Look man, if you're gonna ask a girl out, you can't bring any of your creepy-ass military stuff, or even talk about it. Chicks don't dig guys who talk about crap that makes no sense," Ono-D lectured, leaning over the desk to give his advice directly into Sousuke's face.

"And be sure you compliment her, okay?" Kazama threw in, "You know, tell her she looks nice. And listen to her when she's talking. Say something back."

"And whatever you do," Ono-D went on, "Do _not_ wear a military uniform."

"Right, I'll do my best," Sousuke said with a nod. It had been hard to process everything said, but he caught the basic gist of it. "Though a problem has already occurred. I'm afraid my wardrobe consists of military apparel and such apparel only. I don't believe any different articles of clothing would be very practical for-"

"Dude, just stop there," the blond interrupted, "You can just borrow some of my stuff, kay?" Ono-D grew a thin smile. "So who's the girl, Sousuke?"

"Oh yeah! Who is it?" Kazama jumped in. Sousuke looked down at the desk and took a deep breath.

* * *

"K-Kaname," Sousuke stuttered as he turned the corner of the building. The two had collided but only enough to knock them back a few steps. He braced himself for the familiar whack of the fan but felt nothing.

"And _why_ do you seem so surprised to see me?" Kaname asked, sounding angry. Her hands were on her hips. An obvious sign she was in a bad mood.

"I, uh, I didn't expect to see you out here," Sousuke explained poorly.

"What do you mean you 'didn't expect to see me out here?' We take the same route home, idiot," Kaname slapped him gently upside the head before switching directions and walking towards home.

"Weren't you going back?" Sousuke hesitantly asked, recalling she had been walking in the direction of the school when they had bumped into each other.

"No, what would give you that idea?" Kaname shot extra defensively. Sousuke felt himself tense up. He knew the fan was coming any minute now.

"It's just-" he began, sweat dripping down his face.

"Just _what_?" Kaname turned her head just enough to shoot a cold glare at the war nut behind her. Sousuke gulped.

"It's nothing," he assured, turning his eyes to his feet. The two walked silently for the rest of the trip- at least, until the end. Sousuke had wanted to say something though the burning, awkward silence. He had even cleared his throat a few times, but he couldn't seem to get the words out. Not until the two were ready to split apart into their separate buildings did he find the courage to speak up.

"Kaname?" Sousuke began, a little too loudly, "I would like-"

"Not now, Sousuke," Kaname sighed, "I'm not really in the mood, okay?" And she disappeared into the apartment building, leaving Sousuke to only hope she would be in the mood to talk to him tomorrow.

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" Kazama greeted by the classroom window, spotting Sousuke trudging toward him. Kyoko was standing next to him but Kaname was no where to be seen.

"Yeah, what'd she say?" Ono-D asked slyly, glomping Sousuke from behind, seemingly coming out of nowhere.

"She…she didn't listen…" Sousuke sighed, sadness printed all over him and his words.

"Aw, dude, that's cold," sympathized the boy crushing him.

"Was she just in a bad mood?" Kazama suggested, "Because you could always try again."

"I don't know if she'd even consider saying yes were she to be in a mood of a better nature," Sousuke said pessimistically over Ono-D's "No way! Persistence is just degrading!" as he stood up straight, sending the lump on his back tumbling to the floor.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kyoko stepped in, blinking a few times to improve her blank stare.

"Sousuke's trying to ask a girl out," Kazama explained, turning to the pig-tailed girl at his side, "But it doesn't sound like he had much luck."

"Affirmative…" Sousuke remorsefully confirmed.

"Really?" Kyoko asked, excitement growing, "Wow, Sousuke! You're a lot braver than a thought! That's so cute!" She giggled to herself, and it looked as though Kazama's spirits dropped. "Sooo…who's the lucky girl?"

"Actually…" Sousuke began, taking in a deep breath and releasing it, "It's Kaname." Kyoko gasped like a fan girl and grabbed Sousuke's arm.

"Oh wow! You _are_ brave!" she laughed, "Best of luck, Sousuke!"

"Yeah, he's gonna need it," Ono-D threw in his joke. Sousuke didn't say anything. He watched the door patiently, waiting for her to walk in.

* * *

When the bell rang, and all the students stood up, Sousuke could feel the pressure rising. The stares of Kazama, Kyoko, and Ono-D burned into him, only increasing as the students packed up to leave. It probably didn't help that his eyes were nervously locked on Kaname.

While the chatting of students was still ear-splitting, Sousuke took his chance.

"Kaname," he began with a little more confidence than the day before, "May I speak with you a moment?"

"Sure, why?" Kaname asked, sounding much less angry than the last time Sousuke tried this. He almost got the next word out, but was distracted by the furious waves of his three teachers, all shaking their heads vigorously, wordlessly telling him "Not here." Sousuke was suddenly thrown into a panic.

"I was wondering if you would allow me the pleasure of speaking to you at a later time this evening to discuss a matter of the utmost importance," he quickly shot, feeling the trembling and the sweat returning.

"That's it?" Kaname asked, bother working up in her veins, "You wanted to ask me if you could talk to me later? You're joking, right?"

"N-no, I'm quite serious," Sousuke stuttered, only getting tenser with each passing second. Kaname's stare on top of the other three wasn't helping at all.

"O…kay?" Kaname tried to finish, slinging her book bag over one shoulder, "Well, if you're not gonna say anything, let's get going. I wanna go home. I'm exhausted." She added a yawn on the end to emphasize her point as she took the first step towards the door. Sousuke took a last uneasy glance back at the three supporters of his cause. All of them were shooing him away and mouthing words of encouragement. Sousuke took a deep breath in and followed after Kaname, already on her way down the hall.

"Hurry up, Sousuke!" she called back, frustration and demand stirring in her voice. Sousuke jumped and walked faster.

"Roger!" he answered, catching up quickly. He took a side glance at her and his nerves began to rattle. He only had to stay calm…calm…Why did that seem so impossible right now.

Kaname yawned a few more times while walking home, but beyond that, not much was said. It left time for Sousuke to form a plan. How was he going to do this? Asking this simple question had to be the most difficult task he would ever have to face.

"So…what was it you wanted to tell me?" Kaname asked as the two buildings grew closer. Sousuke went entirely rigid. He began to stutter nonsensically.

"Um…Sousuke? You okay?" Kaname asked rather innocently- for her at least.

"Y-yes. I'm fine," Sousuke promised, still gasping for breath, "I-I would like to…ask you a question." Kaname looked curious now.

"What?" she asked. Sousuke gulped. This was it. There was no turning back.

"I…" he breathed deep to calm himself, but it hardly worked, "I was wondering if…if you would…would…" He couldn't do it. He would fail miserably and that would be the end of it. Ono-D had made it seem like this would easy. Kazama had made it seem so light-hearted. Sousuke wished he had never asked them for help and just let things stay the way they had been.

"Would you…" he continued stumbling, "Like…I…" Kaname didn't do or say anything but stare at him with large golden brown eyes. Sousuke relaxed a little when he met them. They were so beautiful.

"Kaname?" he started over.

"Yes?" Kaname questioned, just about ready to abandon Sousuke if he didn't come out and say whatever he wanted to say.

"Would you…Would you consider going out with me?" Sousuke quietly finished, just as he had been instructed. Plain and simple. It hadn't been so hard after all. Sousuke felt sorry for anyone who added a lengthy confession onto such things. Now _that _would be a challenge.

Kaname looked dumbstruck. Her mouth hung open slightly.

"Are you serious…?" she asked, feeling her entire head turn to air.

"Yes," Sousuke answered straightforwardly. The two stared at the other for what felt like hours. Breaking the silence came Kaname's laugh. Sousuke hoped that wasn't a bad sign…

"I was wondering when you'd ask that," Kaname sighed triumphantly. Sousuke didn't understand why she was treating this like _her_ victory, but whatever made her smile like that was all right with him. She reached up, pushing her hair back behind her ear and gave him a soft, quick kiss. Sousuke was rigid again.

"Of course," Kaname answered and skipped away into her building.

Sousuke stood out on the street for a few minutes more, blushing. He liked it right where he was.


End file.
